User blog:Nhan-Fiction/(Champion Remake) Fiora, the Grand Duelist (Version 3)
'A Darling Duelist' (Art by Hylednia.) Hello there, . This is my third attempt at remaking my favorite champ in the game, Fiora, the Grand Duelist. The more I write and try to figure out people's thoughts on this champion, the more I realize the prominent pros and cons of as a whole. As I always try to argue, I do not consider to be garbage tier or anything like that, but she is definitely no more than a mid-tier champ with her current design and numbers. Sure, I can do do well with her. I can dominate a random normal game with her just like anyone else, but this alone should not justify her being legitimately underpowered in a few spots of her kit. To be just "fine" in a sea of viable-and-up champions does not cut it at all. Sure, every champion is not built the same way. Not every champion needs 10,000 mechanics to be considered "deep" or "complex." 's design definitely works to a degree once you understand her subtle nuances. The problem with her as a champion, most importantly, stems from her outdated aspects in a day and age where the newer champs are getting more refined and streamlined to compete in a constantly evolving game of LoL. I love as a champ. I love her concept of a Grand Duelist, but I think it's about time Riot gave her some justified boosts in the right areas to add some appeal to this wonderful, yet underappreciated French gal. Also, to those who visit the official LoL forums, please be sure to comment on my Fiora discussion thread. There have been so many comments of varying opinions about the current state of Fiora. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Champion Remake' Note: Please take all numbers presented below with a grain of salt. They are ultimately filler. There are too many people who try to number shark concepts. Focus on the ideas above all else. armor penetration for each stack against the enemy champion in a Duel. HONOR: Reduces incoming damage for each stack from an enemy champion in a Duel. DISCIPLINE: Restores of Fiora's missing health over 6 seconds for each stack. Any Duel is reset if Fiora uses a basic attack or Lunge on a different enemy champion. }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} |-| Remake Thoughts= received the most drastic remake out of all of 's skills in this draft. At first glance, you may be thinking I am dumping too many effects into her innate, but all of this is to reinforce the duelist theme. The main emphasis here is that is supposed to be an excellent 1v1 champ. Talent makes sure deals plenty of damage. Honor allows to take a decent beating from a variety of opponents. Finally, Discipline retains the original use of as a self-sustaining tool. All in all, the name of the game with this is for to attack her target aggressively, with an emphasis on 1v1 dueling in particular. }} Fiora dashes forward to strike her target's weak spot, dealing physical damage and inflicting Grievous Wounds (reduces healing and health regeneration by 50%) for 2 seconds. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} |-| Remake Thoughts= remakes out there. Some often make the skill into a line/dashing skill-shot. And others try to overcomplicate it. Overall, I think has just needed an extra effect, and Grievous Wounds is an underutilized debuff in my book. Some of the worst lane opponents for are champions who can bring too much sustain in the laning phase for the Grand Duelist to overcome (e.g. .) Literally, you can lose a lot of matchups at top lane because none of your damage sticks as your opponent laughs at you with their life gain/regen. Tossing Grievous Wounds onto makes sense conceptually. You can think of striking a vulnerable spot to hinder her lane opponent. Mechanically, it is easy to understand and would actually make a great pick against many more champs. }} Fiora's attack damage is increased. Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds, preventing all damage and on-hit/secondary effects. A successful parry deals magic damage to the attacker and then applies an effect based on the type of attack used. MELEE: Fiora causes her opponent to stagger, stunning the attacker. RANGED: The parry slows the attacker's attack speed by 50%. Works against champions, monsters and large minions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora's attack damage is increased. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds and deals magic damage to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Remake Thoughts= has always been a touchy skill. It's one of the few abilities in the game that counts as a parry, but the functionality of the skill has always been spotty. Of course, the glaring flaw has always been how on-hit/secondary effects slip through the parry. And quite frankly, many opponents just DON'T CARE their attack is getting parried when fighting . My remake for still retains the passive AD of the skill, which has always been good. The active portion, however, received a lot of powerful additions for the sake of a generous quality-of-life upgrade and much needed power. Some would think that the stun and attack speed slow may be too much, but then I always point to the likes of or and how they get AoE crowd control skills. So for to trigger a stun/attack speed slow on a single target would be more than fine. After all, and I cannot stress this enough, should reward you for parrying correctly versus just spamming the skill randomly for a pseudo-nuke. Again, many opponents in real games just attack regardless if is up or not, making it too lame from a gameplay perspective. I want opponents to think twice when fighting . }} Fiora gains additional attack speed for 4 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Fiora is also immune to all minion damage during this duration. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. (Using this skill still resets Fiora's auto-attack.) |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana }} |-| Remake Thoughts= a light number boost while granting the ability to negate minion damage. This, of course, is to bolster up the laning phase for . This way, she can feel more confident when attacking her lane opponent regardless of the minion waves. Again, it's all about the 1v1 dueling. }} Fiora instantly dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to enemy champion(s) 5 times. Fiora may instantly change her strike target to a different enemy champion(s). Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage (a crit deals 50% damage instead). Each strike applies on-hit effects and can crit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} Hide= |-| Compare with Old Skill= Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} |-| Remake Thoughts= instant cast speed (it actually has a brief delay, which I see many guides out there incorrectly say that it's instant speed.) I come across too many situations where the ultimate gets interrupted to an annoying degree. The untargetable aspect would thus be fine if you could pull the ultimate off without a hitch (again, a lot of guides often say you become invincible during the ult, which is wrong.) The crit aspect is kind of out there, but I see so many other abilities being able to crit, so it's like a "Why not?" kind of thing. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions